Coming to Terms
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: Sage is straight right? When Cash falls for Sage, he's determined to turn him. NO SMUT. NO "MATURE" ANYTHING. Just Cash/Sage fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

June walked downstairs, smiling. Today was the first day of her summer vacation, and she planned on living it up with none other than her boyfriend, Sage. Since he had nothing else to do this summer and didn't like to be lonely, probably her brother Cash too, but she'd make sure to get rid of him when it was time for 'being alone' with Sage.

She walked over to the counter and sat down. Her mother, Reba was at the stove making breakfast. "Morning, Mom!" June chirped.

Reba turned around. "Good morning, June! You look happy today!" The smile left her face. "Oh Lord, where's Sage?"

June chuckled. "Don't worry, Mom. Sage is at home."

"Maybe now. But last night?" Reba eyed her daughter suspiciously.

June shook her head. "Nope, he was home all night last night. I think. Or maybe he went out. _Maybe he was with another girl. _Oh crap, that Cassandra chick from school—"

"June, June, calm down!" Reba held her hand up, laughing. "I believe you, and I doubt Sage was with someone else."

June nodded. "You're right, Mom. Thanks for getting me worried." She rolled her eyes and Reba chuckled.

Cash came downstairs then. "Good morning, family and all the roaches that inhabit this household!"

Reba glared at Cash. "We don't have roaches."

"That you know of." Cash crossed his arms and smiled at his mother.

Reba thought for a second, then shuddered. "Please tell me you didn't see a roach."

"Well, I did," Cash replied. "I got out of the shower and a roach was right there on the sink."

Reba growled. "Oh, no! Where there's one roach, there's a million more!" She ran upstairs.

June looked at Cash. "Did you really see a roach?"

"Nope." Cash smiled.

June raised an eyebrow. "Then why'd you tell Mom you did? You know how she gets."

Cash shrugged. "Cause it's fun messing with her."  
June rolled her eyes as Sage walked in the back door. She got up and pranced over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, Sage!"

"Hi," Sage greeted in his cool, calm voice. "What are you guys doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing," Cash replied, walking over to stand with them. "Why?"

"Well, my parents and I are going to the lake to swim this afternoon to get out of the heat. Kim told me to come over and ask if you guys wanted to come with."

"Sounds like fun!' June said, then frowned. "But…" She looked at Cash. "Do you think Mom is gonna let me go?"

Cash shrugged. "I don't know. Only one way to find out. MOM!"

June rubbed her ear. "Okay, ow!"

Reba and Lily Mae walked downstairs. Lily Mae glared at Cash. "There aren't any roaches in this house, that boy of yours is on cocaine!" Lily Mae told Reba.

"Yeah, do they even have roaches in California?" Reba asked Sage.

Sage shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen any."

"Mom, can Cash and I go swimming with Sage's family this afternoon?" June asked.

Reba looked at June, then at Sage, then at June, then at Sage. "You two? Him shirtless? You in a bikini? Water? I think not." She walked over to the kitchen.

June made a face and followed her mother. "Mom! Come on, Kim and Sage's dad will be there. And Cash! What are we gonna do with Cash around?"

"Sweetheart, no offense to your brother, but have you noticed Cash's attention span?" said Lily Mae. "You two'd be pregnant before he even noticed you were next to each other."

Cash made a face. "Offense taken!"  
Sage walked over to the kitchen and said, "Come on. You know Kim's not gonna let anything happen."

Reba glared at him. "Didn't she used to let you practice kiss with girls when she thought you were gay?"

Sage shrugged. "Yeah, so? She didn't think anything was going to happen. And it never did. You can trust me, I swear."

Reba pondered on this for a second. "I don't know…"

"Just let them go," said Lily Mae. "What are they gonna do in the water anyway?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised what's possible," said June. She immediately bit her tongue.

Reba's eyebrow arched. "And how do you know?"

June slowly looked at her mother. "So, can we go?"

Reba sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm trusting you, June. If anything happens you won't get my trust back." She looked at Cash. "You keep an eye on them."

Cash saluted his mother. "Can do! Have I ever wronged you?"

Reba stared at him for a minute, then groaned.

June looked at her brother. "You really shouldn't say stuff like that."

Cash shrugged. "Well, I mean—"

"I'll text June when we're ready to go," said Sage before hurrying out.

June laughed. "Thanks for letting us go, Mom."

"Yeah, just don't mention it. Literally."

**A/N: SO. This story's plotline in this category will likely get me some brutal reviews, if any at all. But this is strictly a lovey-dovey romance story. No "smuttiness." I'm not going to write a dirty sex scene haha. If you just want crack-pairing fluff then you can always read this! :D Next chapter, they go to the lake and Cash sees Sage shirtless and… well, you'll see! Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's car pulled into the lake parking lot. As soon as the car stopped, Cash got out and started running down the hill to the water, yelling, "Last one in's a rotten breadstick!"

Sage and June got out and just stared down at him. "Rotten breadstick?" said Sage, looking at his girlfriend.

June shrugged. "He's very strange."

Kim got out of the passenger seat. She waved at her husband inside the car. "Bye sweetie!"  
The car drove off. Sage made a face. "Dad's not staying?"

"He can't," Kim replied. "It's a work thing."

Sage looked down. "Oh."

June smiled. "It's okay! We can still have fun, just the four of us!"

"Yeah!" Kim agreed. "Water and the chance of being brutally drowned by either the currents, an underwater pool, or a non-trusted person always cheers everyone up!" She clapped her hands and pranced down the hill, leaving both June and Sage speechless.

Cash had worn his swimming trunks underneath his pants, so he didn't have to change. He was just taking off his shirt as the rest of them arrived. Cash pointed at June. "You're last, June! That means you're a rotten breadstick!"

June shrugged. "What does that even mean?"

"It's an updated version of rotten egg!" Cash exclaimed, running into the water. "Ain't I smart!"

Everyone laughed. They all headed to the bathrooms. Sage came out first since he didn't have as much to take off or change into. He put his clothes down on the ground next to Cash's and waded into the water.

Cash was in the middle of the lake already, underneath the water. He was trying (and failing) to do an underwater somersault. Every now and then his head would pop up for air, and then he'd head back under to try again. At one point he'd even hit his head on a rock. It hadn't felt good.

Sage swam out to the middle where he was. Not paying attention, Cash swam upward and crashed his head into Sage's stomach. Sage tilted backward and fell underneath the water. He came back up, laughing. Cash came up as well and looked at Sage. He was breathtaken.

Sage didn't really have abs, but he had a really nice body. He was smiling and his curly hair had turned fairly straight and was dripping down over his forehead. He ran a hand through his hair and swam toward Cash. "You did that on purpose!" he said, laughing.

Cash shook his head. "N-no, I didn't…"

Sage made a face. "Hey, man… you okay?"

What was he thinking? He'd never thought about another boy like that! He was straight! He didn't pay attention to other males' bodies or the way their hair looked! He didn't _care_! What was going on?  
Cash tried to clear his mind of those thoughts and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good." He went back under and started swimming away.

Kim and June came out of the bathrooms just then and headed into the water a little farther from where Sage was floating. Kim waved. "Hi, sweetie!"

Sage smiled and waved. "Hey, Kim!"

June swam over to Sage and took his hand under the water. "Hi there! Don't you look cute without your shirt on?"

Sage blushed, but then Cash came up behind June. "Excuse me?"

June jumped and spun around. "Whoa! Where'd you come from?"

"I swim like a shark," Cash replied. "I'm quiet… like Jaws." He started doing the Jaws theme song, making both Sage and June crack up. Boy, Sage looked cute when he laughed. _NO he didn't!_

"Hey guys, look!"

They all looked up on the bank where Kim was. A rope was hanging from a tree and she was gripping it. She smiled at them.

"Whoa! Kim, are you gonna jump?" June yelled.

"Yep!" Kim closed her eyes, ran, and jumped into the water, screaming as she went in. Cash, June, and Sage clapped when she was done.

"I volunteer Cash next!" Sage exclaimed, hitting Cash in the back.

Cash smiled and looked at Sage. "Oh, no problem! This'll be easy! But you have to go after me!"

"Okay, fine!" Sage laughed and pushed Cash a little. June rolled her eyes at both of them and started swimming toward the bank.

Once they were all on the bank, Cash grabbed the rope and looked around. "Well, okay… here I go…" He didn't go anywhere.

June crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Come on, you chicken! Just go!"

"I'm going!" Cash said, readying to jump. "Just give me a minute."

June looked at Sage. "Okay." She ran and pushed Cash. He yelled and flew across the lake, screaming. He looked down and instantly let go of the rope, and splashed into the water below. Everyone cheered like they had done for Kim.

Cash swam back up to the top and laughed. "Whew! What a rush!" He pointed at Sage. "Now it's _you're _turn!"

Sage grabbed the rope. "Well, okay… I've never done anything like this before." He grabbed the rope. June gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You can do it!"

Sage chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure I can…" He looked in the water at Cash, then backed up and ran forward, flying over the water. He let go of the rope and Cash knew what was coming. He yelled as Sage landed on top of his head, forcing him underneath the water.

They both came up a few seconds later, Cash coughing violently. Sage looked at him and hit his back hard. "Hey! Cash, Cash! Are you okay?"

Cash, still coughing, choked out, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sage looked upset. "Wow, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen."

Cash cleared his throat and looked at Sage, whipping his hair a little. "Yeah, it's okay." He smiled and looked into Sage's eyes. Sage looked back. The world seemed to stop for a minute. Then…

SPLASH.

June appeared next to them. She came up, laughing. "Oh, wow! That was great! I'm going again!"

Sage looked at Cash, then looked at June and started laughing. Cash smiled, but his thoughts were too cluttered right now to even think about what was going on.

**A/N: So. What did you think? Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter **** You're both awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3

Cash was in his room lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head was spinning. All he could seem to think about was Sage. The image of Sage's shirtless body kept coming back into his mind and he couldn't stand it. He didn't want this.

Maybe if he kept telling himself he was straight then the feelings would go away. He knew just how to make his feelings stop. He grabbed his laptop and opened the Web browser. He typed in what any teenage boy who wants rid of homosexual feelings would type in: free porn. He clicked the little magnifying glass and was taken to a page full of millions and millions of links full of exactly what he was looking for. He clicked the one that seemed most interesting and scrolled down a long list of videos and pictures. He clicked on a video and watched.

It started off with a blonde teacher dressed like a straight-up prostitute erasing something on a chalkboard. She walked out from behind her desk to reveal a pair of thigh-high _**tight **_shiny leather shorts and black-and-white combat boots. And her shirt? It was white, tied in a knot down the middle of her chest. She was wearing glasses and her hair was up in a short ponytail. You could say she was attractive.

Cash smiled slightly. He wasn't gay. No way. He watched as the woman started talking to someone who wasn't on camera yet. Since his computer was muted, he didn't hear what she was saying.

Then a few seconds later, tragedy struck.

The camera panned to show a teenage-ish boy with hair down just over his eyes. His face was round and he had a cute smile. He wore a black T-shirt and seemed to be wearing ripped blue jeans and converse. He held a pencil and said something. Cash's eyes widened, as he was absolutely taken aback. This boy was just _delicious_.

He forgot all about his feelings for a second and got into the video. The teacher and the boy kept on conversing. At one point, the teacher walked over to the boy's desk and sat down on it, taking the pin out of her hair and letting it fall down. She bounced it for him and then leaned down to kiss him.

Cash put his arm behind his head and got comfortable. Things were about to get real interesting.

After about a minute of kissing, the boy started moving down. He started kissing the woman's neck and then moved even lower. He stuck his tongue out and somehow amazingly undid the little knot she had her shirt tied in. Then he slid her shirt off to reveal… everything.

Cash tried to pay close attention to the woman's chest, which was gigantic, to say the least, but he was more interested in watching the boy's tongue lick her. This was great.

The boy stood up and the woman fell to her knees in front of him. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, revealing his underwear and a bulge that absolutely melted Cash. After about another sixty seconds, Cash was more engrossed in this video than he thought he could ever be in anything like this. But it wasn't because of the woman. It had nothing to do with her. It was because of the parts of that boy no one but his parents and maybe his girlfriend should see.

Cash wasn't even thinking about not thinking about how gorgeous this boy was. He was too into the video. For a while, he didn't even care what sex he was attracted to. And then the boy started –

"Hey, Cash, can I borrow—" June walked into his room.

Cash jumped up and quickly slammed his computer shut. "June! Hey!" He crossed his arms.

June looked down and her mouth dropped open. "Oh, wow. What uh… whatcha doing?" She glanced over at his computer.

Cash shook his head and laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

June gestured down with her eyes. Cash eventually got the hint and looked down. His face got red and he quickly put his hands over his pajama bottoms… that were open and had a certain part of Cash sticking out of them. Cash wasn't even aware of this when he jumped up. He slowly looked back up at June.

She crossed her arms. "What were you watching…?"

"I was… uh… reading," Cash replied.

June's eyebrow arched. "You? Reading?" She stared at him disbelievingly. "Reading wha—I don't wanna know." She slowly backed out of his room. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Hey, June?"

June looked at him. "Yeah?"

Cash looked around. "Can we… forget about this?"

June gave him a thumbs-up. "You took the thoughts right out of my head, bro." She walked down the hall, trying to erase what she'd just seen out of her head.

Cash sighed when she was gone and sat back down on his bed. He got back on the Internet and erased the history. He rechecked six times by typing "free porn" into the search bar and luckily nothing ever came up. He closed his laptop and went to take a cold shower. It was going to be a loooooooooong night.

**A/N: This chapter was fun :] Was it funny? Did you guys like it? Did I completely mess up? Did I do it wrong? I was aiming for humorous when June walked in but half of me thinks I went a little overboard on the video descriptions. Some good feedback on this chapter would make me really happy :D  
**


End file.
